


Silky Ice

by Akifall



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, High School, M/M, Memory Loss, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: When the remaining Avengers defeated Thanos, time reset moments before Thanos came to Earth with the alive Avenger's retaining their memories.Tony is now overprotective of Peter and Peter is often scolded for doing anything remotely dangerous.So when Peter is instructed to keep a watch on a now resurrected teenage Loki, he thinks there's going to be no danger at all.Turns out it's the most dangerous situation Peter's ever going to be in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda random sorry! 
> 
> I'm not the best writer in the world but this has randomly been on my mind.

Peter Parker had no idea what made Tony Stark take another apprentice. The man of iron had been reluctant enough to extend a program to the web-swinger. But after much trial and error Peter could finally claim himself to be one of the Avengers or at least a trainee as such. 

Which was why it was particularly annoying when Tony had announced that he wouldn’t be the only one under his internship. 

Peter grumbled at the idea of having to share Tony’s attention and if it wasn’t bad enough, this new guy was going to be in all the same classes as Peter. 

“Don’t sulk, the new guy can barely swing a punch, plus he doesn’t get all the cool toys I gave you.” Tony had assured him with a fond smile.  
“Then why do we need him then?” Peter said. Tony’s smile wavered.

“Listen, to be honest. I’m not overly keen on the guy either, but it’s for the best that we keep an eye on him, capisce?”Neither Tony nor Happy said anything further on the matter, which bothered Peter. 

He was open to the prospect of making more friends sure, and it wasn’t entirely bitterness that caused his sour mood. Something had obviously happened that had caused Tony to be a bit too protective of Peter, his eyes lingered way too long and it was even harder to speak to him whenever he got caught up fighting criminals. 

Tony had outright yelled at him after he apprehended a criminal gang, one of the members had gotten a lucky shot and grazed his arm- and while Peter felt it was a fair trade, Tony had gone on about how he endangered his life so carelessly. 

Perhaps this is why he was now on baby-sitting duty for the new guy. 

Tony didn’t want him out on the field anytime soon.  
-

If Peter had known what to expect he wouldn’t have made a fool of himself. 

Donning his costume, he had stupidly thought that it would intimidate the new guy.  
He sat in the enclosed room, drumming his fingers on the table as he waited for Tony’s arrival with the new guy. 

Except it wasn’t Tony that walked in.

Peter fell off his seat in surprise as Thor strode in confidentially, his eyes quickly scanning the room in confusion before he located the human. 

“Strange place to sit, but I suppose it shall do.” Thor said, before folding his legs and dropping to the floor. 

“M-Mr Thor, it’s a pleasure to meet you sir- I mean your highness.” Peter stuttered with starstruck eyes, Thor studied him before raising a hand.  
“Boy of web- I mean you no harm. I simply request your assistance in quite a- delicate matter.” Thor replied with a slight frown. 

Peter stared back at the god in confusion as he motioned someone at the open door. 

The figure obliged and stepped in ignoring Peter’s gaze as his jaw dropped slightly.

“This is my brother. This is Loki.” Thor announced holding his hand out and watching Loki lower himself to the floor with a smile. 

Loki instantly tucked his legs against his chest and avoided looking at either one of them.  
The boy had sharp features. Eyes that seemed endless green and pale skin that was uncommon during this time of the year. His black hair cascaded past his shoulders and sat by his chest, where his fingers played nervously with the ends. 

Peter couldn’t deny that there was something beautiful about Loki, it was as though the boy was made of marble instead of skin.

“Brother. Greet your new friend.” Thor said with a nod. Loki frowned, his eyes quickly flickering to Peter’s before he dropped his head and squeezed his knees tighter to his chest. Thor sighed and gave Peter a slight shrug. 

“He hasn’t said many words since I brought him back.” Thor said. Peter who had kept his eyes on Loki was drawn back to the older god. 

“Back?” Peter replied. Thor’s rubbed his neck nervously before shaking his head.

“My mistake, I forget myself.” Thor said after a moment. 

Peter stared at Thor questionably and was met with an apologetic grin. 

“I have other business to attend to, Anthony stated that he could provide living quarters for my brother, but you boy of web, I ask of your companionship, Loki is hard to befriend and even harder to trust. But he is my brother, and I love him dearly.” Thor said watching with a smile as Loki stared at him curiously. 

“I will try my best Mr Thor.” Peter said after a moment and Thor beamed at him before turning to his brother and bringing his arms out protectively.  
Loki looked up at him, eyes wide with something akin to pleading. 

“I will be back brother, I promise you.” He said resting his forehead against Loki’s. Thor then rose to his feet and gave a friendly goodbye wave to Peter before he began leaving, not noticing that Loki had weakly grabbed hold of his leg.  
The hold was broken and Loki was left with his hand out grasping at nothing. 

The room was deadly quiet without the God of Thunder.  
Loki stared at the door, his mouth trying to make words before he turned his head and glared at Peter. Peter quickly realized that perhaps wearing his costume wasn't the best choice, and while he went to remove his mask, Loki was getting to his feet and exiting the room.

Peter sighed, banging his head back against the wall and wondered what on earth he was meant to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is again kinda rough written. This one is not really fluffy, and is the first part of how Thor came to rescue Loki. There's major spoilers for Thor:Ragnarok
> 
> I'm not the best at grammer which is why there's like floods of it in the wrong places. But I hope it's a least telling a understandable story.

Loki was meant to be but a memory, a mere distortion of the past. 

The golden palace of Valhalla was but a lie. For what else but home could be heaven? 

Thor finally understood, that his father had meant for him to stand on his own two feet, that this wasn’t the first Ragnarok and would certainly not be the last. 

This planet chosen for the resurrection of his people bloomed with golden flowers, ones that housed the souls of the Asgardians. 

When Thor landed after Stormbreaker had brought him to this place, he could hear voices whispering to him.   
Thor found his mother, whose scent was familiar and tender and then his father who bloomed slightly brighter than the rest.   
At night, the planet glowed with life- from afar it looked to be on fire.

But while Thor searched, he could not find his brother.   
After a week of searching he finally understood why he couldn't find him.

Loki didn't belong here. 

Jotun was not life and warmth; Jotun was death and cold. 

He heard his people call to him, they begged him to stay. But his mother, their mother, pleaded with him, cried out for her boy, her baby boy.   
And Thor promised he would reunite them. 

Loki was of Asgard.   
-

Thor had expected torture at the very least as had dived into Hel for his brother’s soul. 

Hel was meant to be iron and smoke, flame and decay; and yet his landing was softened by snow of all things. Thor could feel vibration at his feet, curiosity got the better of him and he bent down and swept away at the floor. 

The souls of the dead swam beneath ice. The stronger ones that hadn’t lost their form were clawing at his feet, desperate to escape their prison. 

As he walked on, he noticed that after a few steps the vibrations stopped completely and he was met with a soft chuckle. 

He turned his gaze to the source and found his sister on her own throne, one made of bone and web. 

“I’d knew you’d come soon brother.” She said beckoning him forward with a long finger. Thor stood his ground, and her eyes sparkled. 

“So like father. Tell me, have you come to rescue my soul too brother?” She said with a grin. 

Thor wanted to laugh, how could they even share the same blood? He had but one sibling and it wasn’t the one in front of him. 

“Where is Loki?” He snarled. Hela didn’t look at all offended. 

“If I were to bet a wager, I would have said you were the adopted one.” She said. Thor gripped Stormbreaker tighter, electric sparking at his fingers. Hela just stared at him curiously.

“Where is Loki?” Thor repeated, to this Hela only sighed. 

“I had positioned the fall so that I wouldn’t have to speak with anyone; most people just drop straight into Hel and into the pool and that’s the end of them.” Hela grumbled, her eyes searched Thor’s and it suddenly occurred to him that she couldn’t move. 

“But little Loki, of course he had other ideas. Do you understand what happens when you bring a relic with your soul? Of course, he hadn’t known that casket would bind to him. But it did, as did Mjolnir to me and then to you. It wanted to survive. Once Loki’s soul came here, it understood that it needed to bring about Fimbulwinter after Ragnarok and in doing so froze over Hel.” 

Thor wanted to laugh at the irony; Loki hadn’t truly brought the storm- her actions had. He had half a mind to leave her there, frozen to her throne but he had made a promise, one that he intended to keep. 

“Where is he?” Thor asked again.

And now Hela was grinning, knowing full well what Thor would have to do. 

“Why, he’s right at the very bottom of the pool.” She said. 

-

Loki wondered why this Stark Man found it useful to argue with a machine. The machine in questioned was bobbing up and down as Tony spoke and finally stopped when Tony brought out a paper cone and stuck it on top of its censor. 

“Yea! No I won’t be taking it off, not until you’ve proved you can behave.” Tony jeered as another smaller robot cleaned up the mess around his feet.   
The shamed machine dropped its lens to the ground but Tony spoke no more to it instead focusing on Loki’s gaze. 

“It’s comes in pairs, if you’d like to wear one.” Tony offered with a frown. Tony didn’t give Loki a moment to respond before he was exiting the room complaining not to softly. 

Loki didn’t really know why the Stark man held a grudge against everyone he came across.  
But Tony seemed to genuinely dislike him in general.

The room given to Loki had been sterile, devoid of anything. The clothes he’d been given however were the complete opposite.   
Tony must have gone out his way as nearly each item was associated with either the colour pink or grumpy looking cats.

It was Bruce that had snuck in and given Loki a slightly better selection of clothes.  
It was these clothes he chose to wear that very morning; and it was these clothes that seemed to start Tony’s bad mood.   
“What the clothes I chose not good enough for your lordship?” Tony asked as he handed Dum-E a cup to hold.

It wasn’t that of course. 

For some reason Loki felt terrified of Bruce whereas Tony just annoyed him.   
Bruce was the closest to being somewhat nice to the teen; he had smiled at Loki gently and had actually spoken to him. Of course it was just mundane things like how he felt and how Tony was treating him; and yet despite the warm smile, Loki felt like it was all a façade, as if the man was acting a part and keeping himself closed off. 

But Thor had told Loki he could trust Bruce. 

Thor had said that he could trust his friends. 

Loki snorted at the idea of becoming friendly with Tony. Tony clearly hated him and none of his other friends seemed too pleased with Loki’s presence.  
Bruce tolerated him at most, but apart from that Loki was completely alone. 

And alone he would stay until his memories returned and he could finally re-join his brother.

or so he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation to some ideas. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bruce- I felt like Loki and Bruce kinda made up a little bit in Thor Ragnarok which is why I wanted him to be the nicest Avenger.
> 
> Relics can do what?- I wanted to explain why there are so many different gods and how Relics disappear but the power doesn't. So it's like latched on a host. 
> 
> Hel - Okay Hel here is more Greek than Norse here because the river of the damned is so cool. sorry if this annoys people 
> 
> Next chapter will be more around present Loki and reintroducing Peter into the mix.   
> I mixed this chapter around a lot


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had just entered school that morning when he saw Loki for the second time.

Loki was being cornered against a locker while Flash, the school bully stood in front of him with that look in his eye. The look that told Peter that Loki was his new target.

“My girlfriend asked you a question freak!” Loki felt himself being pushed against the locker again, his eyes downcast as Flash grinned at his submission. His girlfriend hovered awkwardly between the pair, maintaining a safe distance as she hugged her books tight to her chest.

Are you going to answer her?” Flash asked clenching a fistful of Loki’s shirt and giving it an unpleasant tug.

Loki didn’t respond and in retaliation he felt the contents of Flash’s lunch being poured down him, juice and all.

Flash smirked, shaking the empty container once more before letting the plastic Tupperware fall from his hand.

Deeming this enough punishment, Flash let out a booming laugh and wandered off, throwing one arm over his girlfriend’s shoulder and using the other to carry his bookbag.

Peter continued to silently watch as Loki kept staring down at the floor, ignoring the looks of sympathy or glee that was directed at him by passing students.

He couldn’t help feeling slightly bad for the smaller figure.

Drowned in clothes that looked a few decades old and without any indication of what he was meant to be doing, Loki just watched the orange juice spread out between his feet.

Peter sighed, before opening his own locker and piling his stuff inside, he hesitated before pulling out a scrunched up blazer. The science team was definitely lucky to get the additional funding for clothing.

Green wasn’t really Peter’s colour so most of the time he just wore causal clothing, luckily he had opted out to putting his own name on the back but still felt a sentimental tug as he approached the motionless man and dropped it onto his head.

“It’s probably a few sizes too big, but it should be sufficient.” Peter said offering a smile.

Loki slowly brought the blazer off his head and stared down at it slightly confused.

The bell let out a sharp screech just as Loki finally looked up at him. Luckily as he pulled his head up, the array of food stuck to his back slid off easily, Peter pitied the cleaner as the tell-tale splatter of strawberry yogurt rang clean, the container bursting open from the drop.

Most of Loki’s face was safe, bar a few strands of lettuce and a sliced tomato on his cheek.

Peter flinched when he suddenly realized that he had unconsciously moved his hand forward and brushed the sliced tomato from Loki’s face and to his horror a trail of white mayonnaise left a path across his cheek. Peter didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at such misfortune.

That and something about the way Loki looked was causing Peter’s face to heat up.

Loki looked alarmed as Peter suddenly stumbled back, babbling something about the bell and being late while making rapid hand movements to indicate what direction he was heading.

Peter didn’t want to call it fleeing as such, but even he knew that his influence had probably made the situation a lot worst.

The first thing he did when he got to his desk was slam his face against it.

Seriously, was this going to be a constant thing now? Humiliating himself in front of Loki? His whole life felt uprooted already with the task given to him by Thor.

Befriend and protect Loki? He didn’t even want to face him now.

Ned watched his friend, bemused by Peter’s groaning and curses before waving his hand in front of Peter to gain his attention.

“Pete, don’t worry man, the 3rd bell hasn’t even gone off yet, your safe bro.” He said with a smile, he gave a victory sign with his fingers to which Peter responded with a less enthusiastic copy before he slumped miserably back in his chair.

“Ned, what do you do when you’ve made a situation go from bad to worse?” Peter asked.

Ned lowered his head and looked around their surroundings before dropping his voice. “Is this a Spider-man thing?” He whispered.

Peter laughed dryly before finally sitting up straight.

“Spidery can’t exactly help with this problem.” Peter said with a tired grin directed towards his friend.

Ned looked as if he wanted to ask more questions were cut short by the ringing of the third bell. Immediately everyone was turning their attention to the teacher and quieting down as his voice rose above the rest successfully drowning them out.

Five minutes in and they were exchanging notes.

**Dilemma? N**

Peter glanced at the notepad briefly and hesitated wondering how much information he should give his friend before throwing caution to the wind, this was Ned after all.

**I’m meant to look after Thor’s Little Brother. P**

“Holy shit!” Ned hissed before his hand flew over his mouth, some other students turned their heads briefly to Ned. When their attention diverted back to the lesson, Ned scribbled something onto his notepad and then slipped it across.

**THOR? You met THOR? As IN THE GOD OF THUNDER?! Dude, that’s so awesome! Always been my favorite Avenger yo N**

Peter pretended to look offended, and Ned was quickly correcting the statement with a grin.

**Dude, that’s so awesome! Always been my favorite Avenger yo, after Spidery ofc :D N**

Peter grinned back sheepishly.

**Yea it was pretty cool, he’s pretty cool! But anyway he’s entrusted me to look after his little brother… but I kinda made a mess of it already. P**

**What happened? N**

**Flash got to him and I may or may not have made things significantly a lot worst. P**

**Damn… Flash is such a prick. Thor’s bro attending here? Introduce us after class yea? N**

Peter flinched as suddenly it dawned onto him.

**Oh nuts, he’s meant to be in THIS class! And I just left him there, oh man he’s probably in so much trouble and it’s a-**

Peter stopped writing as the eraser bounced off his head. He looked towards the direction it came from and found MJ looking back at him, her head shifted towards something to the front and when he craned his head towards that direction he saw that the teacher was patiently waiting for something and looking his way and what’s more, a now cleaned up Loki was standing beside him.

The green blazer was as Peter had expected, a little too big for him, but luckily any indication of being drenched in food was completely erased.

He watched curiously as the teacher sighed and then said something to Loki while looking to Peter’s direction. Loki nodded and the teacher gave Loki’s shoulder a friendly slap as he gently navigated the boy to his seat with a point of his hand.

Ah of course, the desk next to Peter had been free for weeks.

The class was silent with the exception of curious mumbling as Loki made his way to the back and sat down. He didn’t even look towards Peter as the class resumed.

Peter didn’t even know that he was gawking at the teen before Ned was hitting him across the arm and diverting the attention back round.

**That’s him?? N**

**Yea P**

**He looks like a regular student and what’s he doing with your jacket? N**

**Really you think? And it’s a long story P**

Ned raised his eyebrow at that and then before Peter could do anything Ned was throwing the notebook towards Loki. Peter let out a groan and covered his face as Loki studied the text in front of him.

Peter punched the grinning Ned on the shoulder who in response raised his arms in mock surrender.

The notepad wasn’t returned to them as Peter had expected and after losing their only source of communication,*the two had to focus on the lesson for the remaining session.

When the class broke up, Loki to their surprise was one of the first to leave; Peter tried to say something but found his words weren’t coming out as well as expected as the boy quickly grabbed his bag and made for the exit.

The notebook lay forgotten on the vacant desk and after a moment Peter sighed and reached across.

The page was mostly the same without any indication of Loki having written anything, that was until Peter squinted at the bottom and he couldn’t help but smile.

**‘Hello Peter’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Why not Ned's notepad? Well I've concluded that the two would be smart enough to only use one notepad in case they write anything about Peter's identity
> 
> Note- Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've had a very bad week and have been trying to stabilize my emotions. 
> 
> The chapter started off completely different actually which I had to rewrite entirely. I almost added in a section about IkoI at one point but figured that I was going way to far into comicverse which I'm not really familiar with. 
> 
> And yes I think it's kinda safe to say that Thor is my favorite Avenger, with Spidery coming a very close second.  
>  But overall Loki is my favorite character in the Marvelverse XD


	4. Chapter 4

Spilled lunches and ruined clothes became a normal thing for Loki. His silence which has first been somewhat irritating to Flash had earned him both a new nickname and some extra bruises.

Even the teachers didn’t know how to handle Loki’s odd behaviour, according to Mr Stark, Loki could speak and was choosing not to for some reason. In fact Loki made the most minimum amount of contact he could with anyone; with the exception of one very persistent Peter Parker.

Peter was constantly passing him little footnotes, most of which were never responded back to.

But Loki read each one of them, even smiling at one doodle of Flash, the one where the over-sized child was being electrocuted by a frowny cloud.

Loki still had that doodle taped onto his locker, and if Peter saw his grin every time he opened it, he didn’t say anything.

Loki was becoming used to being dragged along by the cheerful boy. Whether it was eating lunch with Ned or saving them the closest seats on the bus, they were slowly becoming a known trio around the school- and even though Loki didn’t speak to them, he smiled as they spoke to him or each other. And each day became just a little bit easier.

-

“What did I tell you about running off and doing your own thing?!”

Tony was fuming.

He glared down at the costumed Peter who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Ahead of them, the petty gang were being rounded up by the police, each one confused as to how they’d been caught so quickly.

It didn’t take a genius to work out that drugs were being transported out of this area specifically, and once Peter had connected the dots he found the drug-makers doing what they did best.

In fact the job had been so mundane and easy, it was over before barely one round had been shot.

Although saying that, said shot had broken the web Spiderman was using to hold himself up from the ceiling and he fell dramatically.

In hindsight perhaps he should’ve checked that his suit wasn’t live-streaming again, but soon enough Tony was there looking pissed.

“I don’t need a child-lock Mr Stark.” Peter sulked, to which Tony simply scoffed.

“Your right, a child has more sense, perhaps I should retract the suit altogether.” Tony bit back.

Peter rolled his eyes behind the mask, again with this? If Peter did anything so much as breathe funny Tony was on him.

“I can protect myself Mr Stark. I’ve proved myself, haven’t I?” Peter asked.

_Suddenly Peter was falling again, and Tony watched as he disappeared in his arms._

Tony turned himself away as the grief gathered hold of him, Peter was alive, Tony had saved him and Tony would protect him, even if Peter hated him for it.

“I've changed my mind, I'm suspending you of your suit for a month Peter. Until then I don’t want you gallivanting around pretending to be something you’re not. What have you got? You’ve got no money, no strength, no magical powers, you’ve gotten way in over your head and I think its high-time we give Spidery timeout.”

Peter stared after Tony as he walked off. His fists curled with anger.

“What do you know? You’re not my father!” Peter snapped.

Tony paused, and he felt sick as he forced the next words out.

“And you’re not my son.”

-

Tony was drinking again, that much Loki could tell. The screen in front of him was on a constant loop of what had just occurred, Peter falling from the ceiling.

At the time, Tony had turned white and had launched off instantly, never noticing Spiderman slowly getting back up with a groan.

Loki had watched the screen himself, his own heart dropping as he tried to follow Ironman but found himself looking up through the hole in the roof.

When Peter had gotten back up, Loki sunk to his legs in relief his heart jumping as he realized that Peter was fine. Relief only came for a moment before Tony was raining his rage down upon the boy.

And now here Tony sat, nursing his drink and watching loops of the fall over and over with a hollow expression.

Moments before Tony passed out; he brought his hand to the screen just as Peter denounced Tony’s status.

-

_Odin was staring down at his two children, his treasured Thor; and his warprize Loki._

_From his throne, he beckoned Thor to him and the boy grinned at his brother before approaching their father._

_As Thor took another step towards his father, he aged, his childhood stripping off him as he blossomed into the man he was now._

_Loki stared up fearfully at the two kings as they glared down at him. He tried to stand up, but found his legs wouldn’t support him._

_“Loki Silvertounge, you are no son of mine.” Odin announced. Around them laughter and malice boomed through the halls and when the doors burst open and the cold winds came in, Loki reached for his brother._

_Thor stared down at the child, his expression unreadable but when his skin began to change colour, Thor’s eyes turned murderous._

_Loki stared at his hands, the one’s turning blue. He begged for it to stop, he begged for Thor to believe that it was still him. But Thor wouldn’t listen._

_Instead he stepped down the steps with Stormbreaker in-hand._

_Lifted it above Loki’s head and brought it down._

-

Loki was screaming.

Ice shot out his fingers and spread beneath him freezing everything around him as the cold spilled out his body.

He couldn’t control the snowstorm outside or the heavy clouds that came with it.

The door cracked with the force of something hitting it before it turned into solid ice and the cry of Bruce got louder as he tried to use the Hulk’s strength to smash it down.

The storm was harder to see through now and exhausting him immensely, but still Loki was screaming and it was a while before he realized he was calling for his brother, begging him not to hurt him.

No one was surprised when lightening clouds began to fight for dominance in the sky and Thor slammed his axe into the ice and broke through long enough to step into the prison. With that, lightening and ice slammed against one another as Thor battled his way to his brother.

And the moment Thor had Loki protected in his arms, the snowstorm stopped and Loki stared up at his brother.

“Thor.” He said.

And then Loki was passing out.

Wondering if his friends would reject him to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updated, RL is being a pain


	5. Chapter 5

 

The snow that had befallen the city was taking days to clear up, the unusual weather that hadn’t been forecast caused many unprepared schools to close down and the ice that followed was enough to cause more than enough accidents.

Peter swung awkwardly through the buildings, his make-shift gear not nearly as comfortable as the high-tech gear he was accustomed to.

Once or twice his webbing didn’t stick well on the ice, on one occasion Peter had almost fallen head first into the snow below him, only just narrowly missing a preciously built snowman.

The children had launched snowballs after him; one girl had a particular good aim and hit the side of his neck.

Finally after ten minutes of constant strained swinging, Peter saw the giant Avengers symbol. As he landed he let out a surprised squeak as his legs slipped due to icy state of the roof.

He groaned as he assessed the damage, giving his backside a rub as he got to his feet and tried to regain his balance to which he managed two steps and then slipped again.

The teen gave up and scooted towards the building luckily the ice helped the process speed up and he was at the roof door within a few seconds.

He grinned victoriously before he noticed the video-con of one amused Bruce Banner.

Peter groaned shutting his eyes tight and scratching his head before he looked up sheepishly.

“How much did you see?” He asked lightly.

“Enough.” Bruce replied with a toothy grin, Peter sighed.

“I take it that little red symbol means your recording this?” Peter asked.

“I’ll buzz you in kid.” Bruce said, quickly disappearing from the screen and breaking communication.

The door slid open.

“Thanks…” Peter mumbled as he rolled himself into the warmth and finally managed to safely get to his feet.

He brushed off the snow resting on his shoulder and then shook his body to relieve all the stray moisture.

Bruce spun on his seat, watching the boy with fondness while typing into a medical database.

A large beanbag was sitting by him and with his other hand; Bruce patted it gently indicating that Peter should sit with him.

Dum-E popped out of the wall grasping hold of a simple black vest and a pair of jeggings, it dropped them at Peter’s feet and quickly retreated back into the slot where it no doubt would cause havoc somewhere else.

After redressing, Peter launched himself into the beanbag with a groan, pushing his head back and letting his limbs relax. Bruce chuckled warmly, giving Peter’s hair a quickly scuffle before refocusing on the screen in front of him.

“How’s school?” Bruce asked his fingers flying across the keys.

“Hopefully it’s an ice rink by now.” Peter responded with a smile, he leaned back as far as he could, trying to catch a glimpse of the spare room where Loki resided.

“That bad huh?”

“It’s not so bad I guess. Ned’s getting better at Magic, although he still gets majorly salty when I bring out the burn deck.” Peter replied.

Bruce chuckled.

“I’m more of a control guy myself.” He said.

“I tried to teach Loki how to play but it’s hard when he doesn’t talk you know?” At the mention of Loki Bruce paused, briefly turning his attention back to the teen.

“He’s not talking?” Bruce asked.

Peter quickly sat up, almost rolling off the beanbag in the process.

“Um no, not a peep.” Peter’s attention was fully on Bruce now that Loki’s name had come up.

“In fact, I kinda came here to check if he’s okay? Does it snow where he’s from? I haven’t got his number not that he could have said anything but you know, maybe, like I could tell Ned that he’s okay, because Ned’s like super concerned. It’s nothing really to do with me, I mean- he’s my friend but it’s Ned really that’s worried… is that his room?” Peter was rambling, looking nervously away from Bruce as his cheeks flared up in embarrassment.

Bruce’s eyes widened as he processed the emotional outburst

“Kid- I dunno how to tell you this but Loki… Loki hasn’t woken up since Friday.”

-

If Thor wasn’t a god the water would have killed him in an instant.

Hela watched amused as her half-brother plunged himself into the frozen pool, the ice sealing up again the moment his body was out of sight.

Lightening raced underneath her feet in pulses, allowing Thor to briefly see for moments as he searched through the dead to find his brother.

Thor had experienced pain thousands of times, but this was dying. This was killing him over and over, an endless torture that had clearly driven every soul within mad.

Thor’s soul was luckily sealed inside a physical body and he was able to keep his sanity as death could only hold him for brief periods of times.

Thor clung to hope as he swam deeper into the depths, he would find his brother and take him home even if it took him years to find him.

And with that in mind, he reached out and called out for his brother inside his head.

A green light emitted from below him and traveled upwards to greet him, it was no bigger than a firefly.

Thor reached out and watched it land in his palm, its light fading as the being grew weak.

The god of thunder closed his hand around the entity, protecting it from further harm. A memory flashed before his eyes.

_Away from their duties as Prince’s, the young Thor and Loki were simply admiring the sunset._

_There were no thoughts of their kingdom or their duties._

It was a moment so quick but precious, a brief moment of freedom and unity and the last time Loki didn’t see Thor as a threat but as his brother and best friend.

Thor called Stormbringer and drove himself up from the water and when he opened his palm, the light exploded, blinding Thor for a moment and when his vision cleared, the same young Loki of that memory was laying across the ground.

Hela sneered as Thor carefully picked up his brother but his gaze did not go back to her.

“One memory left and once the Casket of Ancient Winters strips that from him, do you think that you can stop it from trying to escape? You’re precious Valhalla will become tainted, a kingdom of everlasting cold and death. If his memories return, the Casket will corrupt them for its benefit and try to escape through his nightmare, could you really watch your people die again? All for the sake of this frost gia-“

“DO NOT speak of my brother this way! He is of Asgard more than you could ever hope to be. I will protect him, even if it kills me; even then I will fight through Hel to protect him.” Thor spat before covering his now much younger brother with his cape.

“If the casket escapes, and Loki succumbs to his nightmares, no one else can stop the chaos it will cause, his memories are corrupt as they are and the casket will pry upon any negativity. Not even Ragnarok can save you. And when that time comes, I will greet dear father with open arms and an eternity of torture.”

Thor called upon the bi-frost, finally looking upon his sister. She grinned, her eyes twinkling as she finally revealed her plan.

“Perhaps then it’s time we give him new memories.” Thor replied back with his own smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Magic- <\-- Magic the Gathering, it's a card game, burn deck is usually red, control deck is usually blue
> 
> So I wanted to explain the idea of the Casket. The Casket itself in this story embodies Fimbulwinter, a great winter before Ragnarok. In the Marvel-verse Ragnarok happens before Fimbulwinter. In this story, Loki is basically the new casket of Fimbulwinter as it lost it's physical form during the end of Ragnarok.
> 
> Next chapter will focus more on Loki and Peter's relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

If fairy-tales were meant to be lived by, then Peter would have told you that Loki was easily woken up by true loves kiss, that there were flowers adorning everything and that birds and wild creatures were in mourning and the world had stopped for just a moment.

  
The world hadn't stopped.

  
When Peter had entered the room, he quickly pulled back as ice began to climb up his legs. It wasn't as painful as it was alarming, but he didn't dare try to enter again.   
He opted to stare into the room instead, taking in the rooms surroundings for a moment.

  
It was like looking into one moment, time suspended in that instant.

  
The frozen face of the clock read- 9.45- barely distinguishable against the glazed glass. Below it was pictures and articles about the great deeds of the Avengers, one had even started to peel as the ice weighed it down- but stayed drooped mid-air.   
There wasn't much else particular in the room, just some stray abandoned clothing that littered the floors in small clumps of balled ice.

  
But If Peter was being honest- his eyes had drifted quickly to the bed in which a small blue figure slept, it's chest lifting up and down, lips parting to breathe out frozen air.

  
Peter recognized Loki right away despite the difference in appearance. This quite honestly surprised Peter as he often thought how different Loki looked with his pale unmarked skin- and yet here he was, skin dyed blue and white patterns adorning his chin and cheek. 

By Loki's bed, was Thor- his hand frozen as he held onto Loki's wrist, shuddering as jolts of power went through him. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain but simply endured and talked to Loki.  
Peter watched them for a moment, before trying to take another step forward.

  
He was instantly yanked back roughly by the arm by one very pissed off Tony Stark.

  
"Are you crazy? Nobody needs a human ice-cone right now." Tony said, lurching Peter around and shielding the view of Loki from him.

  
Peter locked eyes with the rough looking man, before trying to side-step around him; only to have an arm slam to the wall to his right blocking his path.

  
"Are you listening? We already got queen Elsa letting it go in there, we don't need to add- defreeze spidey-kid to our list of problems." Tony snapped pushing Peter away harshly.   
Peter wobbled backwards, glaring at Tony as he brought his other arm to the door frame and blocked the entire entrance.

  
"Seriously, I'm getting tired of all this babying- what happened! Sure you were a little bit protective, but this- this is downright- fucking annoying!" Peter snapped.

  
"Mind your fucking language- seriously kid- don't fuck with me on this!" Tony snarled, eyes narrowing.   
Peter stared back, clenching his fist as a wave of anger rose up in his chest.

"For your information, I'm 16-  FYI not a kid anymore! I don't care- what sense of purpose this gives you or if you're just trying to protect me from hell knows what, all I know is that Loki is my friend- I'm sorry if I care Mr. Stark, but I will keep trying-" Peter warned.

  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few seconds, Peter looking ready to launch himself at the older man but then Tony dropped his arms, his face softened with disbelief, his eyes widening in realization as though he was seeing clearly for a moment.

  
And if Peter's words hadn't gotten through, well Thor's hand coming down on Tony's shoulder certainly did the trick.

  
Tony turned to his Asgardian friend and the God of Thunder was smiling gently- eyes warm as he regarded the man of iron for a moment before turning his attention to Peter.

  
"Boy of web, I cannot judge you by your physical strength but I can judge you on the power of your words. I cannot promise that he will not hurt you- but I have hopes that you and only you can reach my brother." Thor spoke.   
Peter watched as Thor pressed himself back against the wall, offering him a route through.

  
Tony stood where he was, concerned but defeated, and then with a huff, he pushed past Peter.

  
"Maybe I was wrong- but Peter... I do care." Tony turned his head, his eyes misted.  
"I care about you." His voice breaking slightly. He was begging Peter not to do this, but this time he was giving Peter the choice. 

Peter stepped straight into the room and in that instant, the ice quickly ran up his legs. 

He gritted his teeth through the burning pain but took another step forward anyway- and then another and then another- all the way until he was right by Loki's side.

  
From this angle, he could see the same marks that covered one half of Loki's face mirrored the other. Peter wanted to trace them with his fingers, he wanted to push his hand through Loki's raven hair and protect him.  
Instead, he settled for taking Loki's wrist just as Thor did.

  
"NO!" Thor roared, realizing that Peter intended to channel Loki's force through him.

  
A burst of Loki's magic went through Peter's body and to Tony's absolute horror, Peter's face went slack and his body fell onto the bed, freezing instantly.

  
-

 _Peter opened his eyes with a sharp gasp, his body feeling beyond cold. He didn't know what had happened and where he was but he quickly relaxed as he noticed Thor walking down the steps, he tried calling out for him but to his_ surpise _, Thor simply looked past him, his full attention on the young boy kneeling on the floor._

 _Peter watched in his horror as Thor brought the_ axe _down on young boy's head, he let out a scream and closed his eyes before he could witness the contact of_ axe _to head._

  
 _When Peter reopened his eyes, however, he saw only an aged man looking down upon two children- a golden-haired child and a raven-haired one; both boys, both very young. He noticed the raven-haired boy as the one who had_ bore _Thor's wrath._

  
_He saw the golden-haired child step forward and a blossom of gold dust encased his body and when he stood out from it, he had become the same Thor that had brought the axe down._

_Peter watched as the raven-haired boy tried to stand up- but couldn't._

_"Loki Silvertounge, you are no son of mine.” The man boomed._

_Peter turned his attention to the young boy instantly and saw the transition of skin change from pale to blue as a cold wind came from behind them._   
_Young Loki was begging now, begging Thor to believe that it was him._

_But Thor's eyes held no mercy, and when he began to come down those steps- wielding the axe, Peter felt a cold dread fill his entire being._

_Thor lifted the axe high above his head and without thinking, Peter threw himself on top of the young boy that instant, shielding him._

_He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and waited for contact._

_Nothing came._

_Peter opened his eyes slowly and found that beneath him was the same Loki that he'd become friends only blue and marked._

_When Peter pulled away -he saw that those beautiful green eyes had turned crimson and were spilling tears that froze the instant they ran down his cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Loki was repeating, rocking himself forward on his knees as he wept. Peter was stunned but pleased as he heard Loki's voice for the first time, but his attention quickly diverted having noticed that before them, the scene of the two boys kept played out like some awful twisted play, one that Loki was forced to watch over and over._

_Forced to endure- the humiliation, the rejection, and the penalty._

  
_Peter fell to his knees and brought Loki into his arms but Loki was still rocking forward and crying._

_"Hey- It's me," Peter mumbled gently. Loki stopped immediately._

_"Who...?" Loki asked. Peter noticed that the scene in front of them was becoming distorted._

_"Peter. Loki, it's Peter Parker." He said softly._

_The scene changed completely. Making way for a new moment._

_Peter felt the Loki in his arms disappear and panicked._

_He glanced up, ready to call out his name but instead let out a gasp as a student stepped through him, phantasmic and distorted._

_He noticed the floor beneath him change to the tiles of their school. Peter got to his feet, took in a quick take of their surroundings._

_Against the walls were the lockers and to the left were where the boy's bathroom was located, but it was the figure just ahead that caught most of Peter's attention._

_The green blazer stood out sharp against the blurred clothing of the others._

_"Ah... I remember."_   
-

Peter woke up gasping for air.

 His hand reached out searching for Loki's but he couldn't locate it, and after a few moments he sagged against the bed and let out a grunt as exhaustion overcame him. 

The sun peeking at him in a blanket of blue was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and let himself dream.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait- I've had a lot of chaos going on in my own life and had a lot to think about in regards to this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest, I didn't feel that confident with it. So I kept avoiding updating it- but I've been feeling more positive about writing now. 
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter was good enough for now- romance is coming guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is a bit OOC in this at the moment.  
> The premise sounds very Mary sue with it being Teenage Loki. 
> 
> I'm setting this so both Loki and Peter are around 16.


End file.
